Dislexyc's Darg Race Seasson 3
Season 3 of Dislexyc's Darg Race consists of 12 queens and 10 episodes. Show made by Dislexyc. The season premiered on October 12th, 2018. Cast release date is on September 29th, 2018. Dislexyc's Darg Race is a fanmade show made by Dislexyc. The contestants are full of memes or iconic, skinny and rich LEGENDS! This show works just like the real series does. Every episode has a main challenge, a runway theme, a winner, a bottom 2 and an eliminated fattie. Contestants (Black around their picture = Eliminated) Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Dislexyc's Darg Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but didn't win the main challenge. :█ The contestant wasn't declared safe and received critiques. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, returned & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned to the competition after being previously eliminated, and was eliminated again after lipsyncing. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant did not win the challenge and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms after placing in the bottom 2. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. :█ The contestant left the competition without getting eliminated by the judges. :█ The contestant left the competition without getting eliminated by the judges after placing in the bottom 2. Episode 1: First Impressions! * Special Guest Judge: 6ix9ine * Main Challenge: '''Design an outfit that represents you as a queen. * '''Runway Theme: First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Jessie&Ari * Main Challenge Prize: Free bedtime with 6ix9ine (only if you're underaged). * Bottom 2: Retardi B & Racist * Lip Sync Song: Chun-Li - by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Retardi B * Lip stick message: "I'm transphobic and use payola for fame. Anyways, stream Taki Taki or i'll give away kulture" Episode 2: Shoot shoot! * Special Guest Judge: Remy Ma & Marina * Main Challenge: Shoot as many bitches as you can on the streets of California in an hour. If you get caught by the police you lose. * Runway Theme: Death becomes her * Main Challenge Winner: Dynasty * Main Challenge Prize: Get a free tour of Remy Ma's gun collection. * Bottom 2: Jessie&Ari & The Toilet * Lip Sync Song: I'm in love with Judas - by Lati K * Eliminated: The Toilet * Lip stick message: *Flushes* Episode 3: Prostitute tingz! * Special Guest Judge: OriMoxx & Chicken Nugget * Main Challenge: The queen who bottoms the most of dicks, wins! * Runway Theme: Nude illusion * Main Challenge Winner: Blue Waffle * Main Challenge Prize: A collaboration with PornHub * Bottom 2: Barbie & Lil Tay * Lip Sync Song: My Neck, My Back - by Khia * Eliminated: Lil Tay * Lip stick message: "My dad is gonna whoop my ass like he always does when I get home ):" Episode 4: Fuck you free REMY!! * Special Guest Judge: Nicki Minaj * Main Challenge: Whoever can free Remy from jail wins the Main Challenge * Runway Theme: Prison Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Dynasty * Main Challenge Prize: Get to be featured on Remy's new album "Shoot". * Bottom 2: Racist & Barbie * Lip Sync Song: Froot (Shoot remix) - by Marina and Remy Mwah * Eliminated: Racist * Lip stick message: "Jessie&Ari you should honestly pull up those pants! I'll deport you!" Episode 5: Red for filth * Special Guest Judge: Shane Dawson * Main Challenge: Read the fellow contestants to filth! * Runway Theme: Red for filth * Main Challenge Winner: Miss Keisha * Main Challenge Prize: Shane will make a youtube series, exposing anyone you would like to. * Bottom 2: Dynasty & Blue Waffle * Lip Sync Song: Iggady (Remix) - by Bali Baby * Eliminated: Dynasty * Lip stick message: "i cent spel ):" Episode 6: Snatch Game! * Special Guest Judge: Stanky Lame Meatjuice * Mini Challenge: Recreate Kate Marsh's death scene * Mini Challenge Winner: '''Barbie * '''Mini Challenge Prize: Get to assign the pairs in the main challenge * Main Challenge: Snatch Game but with a twist! For this season, you're gonna perform a double snatch game! You get assigned a partner (from season 2 of Dislexyc's Darg Race) that you're gonna work with in snatch game. The partner you get is assigned by the winner of the mini challenge. * Runway Theme: Gucci Coochie * Main Challenge Winner: Jessie&Ari * Main Challenge Prize: Get to scalp every other contestant and guest partners head. * Bottom 2: Barbie & Homophobia * Lip Sync Song: Barbie Dreams - by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Barbie * Lip stick message: "Fuck you Wendy Whaleiams your coochie stank" Episode 7: So whAt if im the mons- What if it was yew!? * Special Guest Judge: Tommy Life * Main Challenge: Cancel Gabbie as many times as possible in 1 hour. * Runway Theme: An outfit inspired by one of Tommy Life's outfits * Main Challenge Winner: Homophobia * Main Challenge Prize: A pass to punch Gabbie in the face one time for free. * Bottom 2: Blue Waffle & Flashback Mary * Lip Sync Song: Squidward Nose - by CupcakKe * Eliminated: Flashback Mary * Lip stick message: "Bye sister tea wig snatched sister!" Episode 8: Lovely Peaches On The Track! * Special Guest Judge: Lovely Peaches * Main Challenge: Smell Peaches' vagina for as long as you can without throwing up. The last one standing, wins! * Runway Theme: Stripes like dykes * Main Challenge Winner: Blue Waffle * Main Challenge Prize: A gas mask * Bottom 2: Homophobia & Miss Keisha * Lip Sync Song: Burnin' Itchin' - by Lovely Peaches * Eliminated: Homophobia * Lip stick message: "Hold up, let me start the engine up real quick, Adrian, I'm coming for you." Episode 9: Form? Good! * Main Challenge: Star in the "Good Form" music video. * Runway Theme: Best Drag * Lip Sync Song: Hollywood - by Marina Episode 10: Grand Finale! * Lip-sync Finalists: Jessie&Ari & London Tipton * Lip-sync Pairings: Jessie&Ari & Blue Waffle - London Tipton & Miss Keisha * Lip-Sync Songs: 1st round -> LLC by Nicki Minaj || 2nd round -> Chun Swae by Nicki Minaj || 3rd round -> Regular Degular by Nicki Minaj * Miss Congeniality: Dynasty * Winner of Season 3: Jessie&Ari * Runner-Up: London Tipton * 3rd/4th Place: Blue Waffle & Miss KeishaCategory:Joke Seasons Category:Darg Race Category:Seasons